


Communication

by ni21



Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bickering, By popular demand in previous fics: Platonic Zorobin, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Zoro and Tashigi let their blades speak. They communicate all they have to say in the dance that is battle. Or so they thought
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071029
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonLady90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/gifts).



> Hallo and welcome!  
> This was created for a Christmas Collab with [Shin](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1?s=09) on Twitter
> 
> Valhalla90's prompt _Mistletoe_ is our first winner on the SFW side! Congratulations, hope you like it!

He'd thought they were over this. This fucking bullshit about right and wrong. They'd never called themselves heroes, they'd never let islanders celebrate them, only ever celebrated _with_ them. They didn't want gratitude and definitely didn't fucking want to take anything from _her_.

Fuck this. Justice his ass. This wasn't about justice, woman was fucking jealous that it had been them to free the islanders _on accident_ while she'd failed with her week-long operation.

Actually that was a good thing wasn't it? A thing he could understand. She wasn't screaming her head off because he was a filthy pirate and because he didn't take her seriously or whatever the fuck. He'd accidentally stolen her kill and she was fucking livid and suddenly her emotional outburst was much less annoying and a whole lot more entertaining.

"Ah, look Glasses, it's okay to be jealous," he said and maybe he should have thought it through a bit further because she surely knew deep down that he wasn't the filthy scum she'd thought he was years ago but holy fuck she was fucking livid.

Tiny fists clenching in his collar dragging him down to eyelevel with a strength he knew was hidden in that petite form but still somehow took him by surprise while the fire in her eyes burned him to fucking cinder.

"Jealous, Roronoa?! Why would I be jealous of a pirate like you?!" she screamed right in his face and fucking yes! One hand left his collar, inching towards her blade and he sure as fuck would get an earful from the Shitty Cook and Franky but it's been so long since is blades last met Shigure and they were fucking singing at his hip.

"Oh my," he heard Robin from the kitchen table and all excitement drained from his body instantly. He knew her, knew that tone. Knew something bad was going to happen. A tiny squeal from Chopper. An indignant howl from shitty Ero-cook and what the actual fuck was going on there.

Judging by her face Tashigi was equally confused and in silent understanding they agreed on a momentary truce which allowed them to take their eyes from their enemy and instead look at his Crew.

Robin's fucking smile, didn't matter that Chopper's eyes were filled with glee or that the shitty pervert was kinda dying at the side, Robin had something to say and she would drag it out and make it as awkward and shitty for him as possible. He loved her like the rest. Minus Ero-cook. Would die if it saved her life and he was happy that she finally allowed herself to be happy and sometimes even silly with the rest of the Crew but fuck if he didn't dread her playful moods. Woman was a damn sadist and not in a fun, relatable way.

"What," he barked at her but she just fucking laughed and he felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise, the defensive tension radiated from Tashigi next to him. She felt it too. The impending doom. The fateful blade hanging over their heads.

"Why, why?! Sweet Tashigi-san about to get defiled by that neanderthal!"

What the fuck? Defile? They always fought; it was their thing. It's how they talked. Fucking shithead should know it wasn't all that different from them.

A sigh from the kitchen door and by the level of exasperation and feminine pitch he knew it was Nami. "Just fucking kiss already and get it over with."

Why the fuck– what the fuck– wh–

"Fufufufu, I believe it is custom to kiss when you find yourself standing under a mistletoe, isn't it Chopper?"

Oh fucking hells. Oh hells no. Hadn't been so wrong with that figurative sword over their heads. No way he'd kiss Glasses. Fucking Glasses of all people. It was good what they had. As kind as she may be, with him she spoke violence and it was fucking fine. No, it was fucking perfect. When their blades clashed they were in harmony, they were balanced. Now they were. They'd worked things out with that language of steel and blood, there was no reason to change this. This… Maybe too feeble truce they had. Didn't want to go back to how it had been.

Kissing her because of some stupid fucking tradition? A tradition that wasn't even his own? Hells no! He'd turn right back into that murdering monster she'd first seen him as. Couldn't have that. One glance at her was enough. The agitated red had left her cheeks, the woman was pale as a sheet.

Maybe… Maybe they hadn't made all that progress he'd thought they'd made. Fuck, woman was terrified just thinking about a kiss. He couldn't possibly…

"Not like it's my custom. Never even heard of this before you guys decided to get all festive yesterday," he mumbled and he might have imagined it but there was something shifting in Tashigi and he couldn't say whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes!" The shitty cook sprang up from his depressed sulking on the floor. "No need to follow shitty traditions if it's not your own, Marimo!"

Generally he didn't agree much with the bastard but now he didn't even raise to the bait.

"Yeah, shit cook is right. This is a bullshit tradi–" Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Didn't have to see the quivering lip of his doctor or feel the deadly stare of Robin on him to know he'd fucked up.

Bullshit tradition from Chopper's home. Bullshit tradition they all had agreed to because on Drum there'd be celebrations this week. Chopper couldn't be there and hadn't been part of them for a while now. Fuck.

"I thought it would be fun, people always looked so happy when they met under a mistletoe. When I saw them through the windows because nobody wanted me there and I was so happy that this year I could be happy with my family and–"

Oh fuck this. This wasn't just– no, this was emotional blackmail. Fucking manipulating him and he fucking hated that even knowing that those big ass tears were mostly fake they still fucking worked. Sobbing and sniffling, fuck, Chopper spent way too much time with the women. With his big watery eyes and shit. Fuck. Maybe...

Looked at Tashigi, woman had no fucking pokerface whatsoever, was just as torn as he was. Didn't want this, didn't want him, but crying Chopper was a horribly effective weapon.

"Glasses."

She turned to him, her eyes big but with the same steely resolve she carried on the battlefield.

He swallowed that lump in his throat. They were strong. They could do this.

She gave a nod full of determination but didn't move an inch. She was pretty with her big brown eyes and that fierce scowl.

Took her face in his hands because it would look fucking stupid if he just bent down and kinda smashed their lips together. Wasn't fucking used to this. Heart beating like that without the thrill of battle. Nervous maybe. Wasn't usually nervous.

Was she… Was she blushing? Fucking hells, she was. Heard shit cook dying, Chopper's blissful silence, just a few hiccups. Didn't really matter though.

Saw her swallow. Felt the heat on his own face. Wouldn't get better than that. Bent down to her and she rose on her tiptoes to meet him, thank fuck. Would feel wrong if she didn't meet him every step.

Her lips chapped like his, a sailor's lips. Felt right somehow. Her hands in his robe tugging him closer.

She was so warm against him. Maybe Chopper was right and this tradition _was_ nice. Maybe.

Maybe the way his heart beat wildly in his chest while his mind went oddly blank… she smelled good. Steel and cloves, blood and salt.

Maybe this was why their fights, exciting as they were, always left him uneasy. Unsettled. Incomplete.

Maybe they hadn't spoken enough after all.

[ ](https://twitter.com/shinjinou1/status/1342223244481482752?s=21)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you click the image it should link you to the unblurred version on [Shin](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1?s=09)'s Twitter. If it doesn't work come back in a few💚
> 
> Look forward to 5 more fluffy Christmas fics the next days and also if you're interested check out our filthy prompts also in this collection!


End file.
